Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $-7$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $3$ and $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is $-6$ plus $3x$ $3x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(3x-6)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{6(3x-6)}$ do? $6(3x-6)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x-6)-7$.